Metro Wiki:Policy
The Metro Wiki has quite a lot of content on it and has had numerous editors over the time since it's creation. Becuase of the large number of editors creating a large amount of content, and the lack of bots on this wiki, there is a substantial deviation in formating from page to page. Refer to this page for the current standard guidelines as to page setup written by gramar Nazis. General Wiki Policies It would be best to view these first. There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. General Editing Perspective Statements A first person '''statement is a comment or question posed in the form of the first person, the narrator or voice speaking from personal acounts. First person is identified by always including the use of "I" in sentences. First person is unprofesional as it sounds like a blog not a wiki page, does not leave any room for the reader to form an opinion for themselves or draw on their own experiences. These shouldn't apear in articles but are perfectly aceptable and even the norm in talk pages, forums, and blogs. A '''second person statement is based on the narrator or voice speaking to the reader or audience, characterized with "you" statements and questions. You statements are aceptable but not encouraged as thay also leave an informal perspective on an article. Where are second person statements aceptable: Walkthroughs and Trivia as they are traditionaly not in a formal voice, anywhere else should be edited to third person. Instead articles should be written in''' third person'. Third person like this article, adresses the whole audience, reguadless of who they are (gener included) by avoiding specific words such as I as it uses words that can be understood in a universal perspective. Third person articles identify who they are talking about before using words such as he or she. Refer to the follow sentences for an example of each perspective: 1st: I killed a nosalis with my shotgun right before I fell off the rail car. 2nd: You kill a nosalis with your shotgun right before you fall out of a rail car. 3rd: Artyom killed a nosalis with his shotgun right before he fell off the rail car. Tense The writing of '''article tense', as in point of view in time an article should be written in, does not matter. The standard of writing is in present tense however when dealing with a dead character, event, or item that no longer exists past tense '''is commonly used. Tense does not matter however in a larger picture as it usually does not deteriorate from the quality of an article. Refer to Boris and Pavel for pages about deceased characters. They are written in different tenses but are both good articles. Spacing Spaces or enters should be used to separate information such as in this article, but the article should overall remain compact. Use of Emphasis Using '''bold or italics is a common practice to emphasise information. Use it freely but keep it in moderation. The name of the article if mention (as it should be) should typicaly be bolded. Capitalisation Capitalisation of articles is a moderately large problem. Names of people and places should be capitalized, species and weapon names should not be. Artyom and Ulman were fending off mutants from Hole Station. They both shot many nosalises in the head with their duplets. Humor Humor in articles is completely aceptable, in fact, encouraged if it is of a somewhat intelectual nature (ie: "no your mom" or "sparta!" jokes). However a single joke per article is more than enough and humor should be taken in moderation.